Solo una noche
by yutaka46
Summary: Historia corta sobre una nueva aventura de Ezio Auditore


**Solo una noche.**

Por fin llegó el día, en el que mi buen amigo Leonardo, vendrá a Monterigionni.

Estoy ansioso por mostrarle la ciudad y sobre todo, Villa Auditore. "Los pueblerinos lo recibirán cálidamente" pensé mientras me quedada embobado mirando por la ventana.

-¿Ezio? ¿Aún estás así? Leonardo está a punto de llegar

-¡Claudia!-me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, haciéndome salir de mi trance puntual- Tienes razón, debería ir a arreglarme.

Salgo de la sala, casi corriendo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación para prepararme. No tenía nada preparado, qué gran anfitrión. Solo me quedaban unas horas antes de que Leonardo, llegara a Monterigionni, debía darme prisa. Cogí una de mis mejores camisas, de color blanco, dejándome sin abrochar algunos botones; pantalones de cuero marrón y unas botas altas, del mismo color, pero de un tono más claro. Me recogí el pelo con mi coleta de siempre, y salí hacia las cuadras.

-¡Tío Mario! -exclamo mientras me voy acercando a las cuadras, donde se hallaba mi tío, peinando a uno de sus corceles.- ¿Acicalando a Clara?

-¡Ezio! ¡Sobrino mío!-me recibió con su energía de siempre- La he montado un poco, se merecía un premio, además, tu hermana me lo ha pedido...

-"A las damas no se les puede negar nada" ¿no es así tío?

-Exactamente sobrino, y mucho menos, si es una con el carácter de tu hermana.

Ambos nos echamos a reír durante unos minutos, antes de continuar con la pequeña conversación.

-Tío, hoy viene una visita para pasar unos días en la Villa y había pensado en hacerle una cena de bienvenida, ¿podrías encargarte?

-Vaya, vaya, menuda suerte ha tenido esa dama... claro muchachito, déjamelo a mí-riendo fuertemente, me dio una palmada en la espalda, con bastante fuerza.

-No tío... no es una da -antes de que pudiera terminar, recordé que Leonardo estaba a punto de llegar, y si no me daba prisa, con lo inquieto que es podría adentrarse en la ciudad y meterse en problemas, así que, deje de lado el que mi tío fuera el único que no sabía que el invitado que venía era Leonardo, y no una mujer como pensaba. ¿Realmente piensa que traería a alguna mujer a la Villa?- Tío Mario, debo irme rápidamente o no llegaré a tiempo de recogerla

-Claro, perdona, venga, vete ya. ¡No hagas esperar a una señorita!

-Si... señorita-digo por lo bajo para mí mismo, riéndome un poco.-Me gustaría saber qué cara pondrá, cuando vea que no es una mujer lo que viene a la Villa.-añadí de la misma forma que anteriormente, mientras me montaba en mi caballo e iba al galope hacia las puertas de Monterigionni.

Tras estar un rato galopando por la ciudad, llegué a la puerta de la localidad. Leonardo no había llegado aún, tuve suerte, todavía podía quedar bien ante él.

Me arreglé el pelo, por si me había despeinado mientras llegaba a la puerta. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, qué vergonzoso.

Un carruaje, bastante grande y elegante comenzó a verse desde la lejanía. "Ya está aquí" pensé al verlo.

-Ezio, ahora no la fastidies y recíbelo como se debe.-me dije a mi mismo, una y otra vez, cada vez algo más nervioso.

El carruaje, pasó de largo...Me sentí estúpido. ¿En qué maldito momento me emocioné al pensar que ya había llegado? Seguro que había perdido la diligencia que me comentó que cogería. Habitual en su emocionante vida.

Horas pasaron y pasaron, casi ya había caído la noche, y el rubio no había aparecido aún. Mientras tanto, yo había estado dando vueltas en círculos, aburrido, con el caballo, tirando piedras o hablando conmigo mismo.

-Anda, parece que te diviertes

Me giré al escuchar una voz conocida.

-¡Amigo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -con una gran sonrisa, el individuo vino hacia mí, y me abrazó con gran entusiasmo.

- Le-Leonardo...-sin poder decir muchas palabras, a causa del abrazo asfixiante de mi amigo, intentaba averiguar de dónde había salido. Al empezar a notar, que me faltaba el aire, alejo a Leonardo un poco bruscamente, para conseguir que me soltara.- ¿De dónde has venido? ¿Por qué diablos has llegado tan tarde?-pregunto algo molesto.

-Pues he venido por el camino, ¿por dónde sino? -ríe un poco- Estás muy tenso, Ezio, deberías descansar un poco de entrenar ¡y divertirte un poco!

-...Arg, me rindo, no puedo contigo- suspiro rendido, cansado. Leonardo conseguía chuparme toda la energía, yo lo denominaba "su gran don".- Vamos a la villa, todos estarán impacientes por tu retraso.

-¿No me ibas a enseñar la ciudad antes? -pregunta Leonardo, mirándome con una mirada inocente.

-Déjate de bromas, ¡ya es de noche! Todo está cerrado y la gente está en sus casas, cenando.

-Vaya... de la ilusión que me hacía...-un tono algo desanimado salió en sus palabras

-Haber llegado TEMPRANO, amigo mío. -remarqué alzando un poco la voz- Bueno, vámonos ya o Claudia nos chillará sin piedad

-Ezio...

-¿Qué?

-No tengo caballo, se me escapó antes de llegar -comentó Leonardo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aún no me creo, que no te haya pasado nada grave, eres un desastre Leo...

-No, que va, solo soy un incomprendido

Soltó una pequeña risa, la cual, intente corresponder, por no llorar.

Nos montamos en mi caballo y nos dirigimos lo más rápido que el caballo podía ir hacia Villa Auditore. Seguro que al llegar, me esperaría una buena reprimenda... Tenía que ir mentalizándome de que los gritos de Claudia retumbarían por mi cabeza, seguramente, durante toda la cena... "Que ganas tengo de llegar..." musité con un ligero tono de ironía a la vez que se me escapaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Cada vez veíamos la villa más cerca, por lo que fui aminorando el ritmo del caballo conforme nos acercábamos. Subimos las escaleras que nos llevaban a la puerta principal de la villa, dónde nos esperaban Claudia, tío Mario y madre, algo impacientes por el enorme retraso.

-Os habéis entretenido demasiado hermano-replicó Claudia, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-En realidad no nos hemos entretenido en nada sino que Leonardo ha llegado algo tarde-intenté justificarme con mi hermana menor, para intentar evitar la posible reprimenda.

-Es verdad, hemos llegado tarde por mi culpa, así que, pido perdón- Leonardo habló de repente, sorprendiéndome, ya que estaba protegiéndome.

-Eh.. Bueno, si Leonardo dice eso...

-¿Empezamos a cenar? Se va a enfriar todo y no hemos probado bocado- añadió María, zanjando la conversación anterior y recordándonos lo que habíamos venido a hacer.

Un pequeño silencio nos otorgó la oportunidad de mirarnos. Cuando mi madre inició la marcha, entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose al comedor, todos la seguimos en silencio. La autoridad de María Auditore, seguía como siempre, su esencia no se había marchitado, y eso me alegraba.

Una vez todos en el comedor, comenzamos a cenar, al principio, todos en silencio, tomamos asientos y esperamos a que los sirvientes nos trajesen la comida. Carnes, pescados, vinos, todo tenía un aspecto estupendo, los cocineros habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. No solo tenían buen aspecto, sino que su sabor hacia juego con su apariencia. La cena estaba siendo una autentica velada tranquila hasta que tío Mario, se dignó a hablar.

-¡Ezio! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que quién venía era Leonardo?

-B-bueno, intenté decírtelo, pero no me dejaste tío

-Oh no, no digas eso, ¡yo pensaba que traerías a una hermosa mujer!

-¿Hermosa...mujer, eh?...- Leonardo susurró, pero lo suficiente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

-Eh...

La situación se estaba tornando oscura, me había librado de la reprimenda de Claudia, gracias a Leonardo, y ahora, por culpa de tío Mario, ¡me estaba ganando otra con Leonardo! Verdaderamente no estaba siendo un día muy bueno...¿Mejoraría por la noche? ¿O sería peor que ahora? Sudor frío caía por mi frente de solo pensarlo.

-No solo es culpa de Ezio, Mario. Él ha estado ocupado haciendo los preparativos para el recibimiento de Leonardo-comentó mi madre, al notarme acorralado.

-Pero ...- Mario intentó seguir con la conversación, pero prefirió pararla, lo cual, era lo mejor que podía hacer, sino quería salir perdiendo ante mi madre.-Bueno, si estuvo preparando las cosas, es normal que descuidara el darme ese detalle- al terminar, soltó una gran risotada a la vez que me daba una gran palmada en la espalda, haciendo que me atragantara con el vino que estaba justamente bebiendo en ese momento.

-Bueno Ezio, ¿por qué no llevas a Leonardo a sus aposentos? Seguro que está cansado del viaje y al haber llegado tarde, no habéis podido hacerle una visita a la ciudad. Por la mañana podrías hacerle de guía por la ciudad.

-No es mala idea y estoy algo cansado así que me vendrá bien.-añade Leonardo, levantándose de la mesa.

-Está bien, sígueme Leonardo, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Ambos nos despedimos de los allí presentes y salimos del comedor. Lo guío hasta la que iba a ser su habitación durante su estancia en Villa Auditore, que estaba en el segundo piso, en el ala oeste de la casa. Era una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa para invitados, claro está, que era así después de que la ordenásemos y limpiásemos...

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Leonardo y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírselo a ninguno de los criados o a mí si estoy cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Ezio. Y gracias por todo amigo, te he dado problemas por culpa de mi despiste y con mi visita repentina

-No era repentina, me lo habías preguntado hace bastante tiempo y bueno, lo de las molestias... no importan, es algo que siempre va de la mano cuando algo está relacionado contigo- digo un poco burlonamente, para molestarlo como signo de venganza.

-¡Ezio! Eres realmente cruel conmigo...-su rostro se volvió algo apenado, de forma falsa, indicando que mi venganza había sido exitosa.

Ambos soltamos una risa y nos despedimos tras reír. La noche ya estaba bien entrada, era hora de dejarlo descansar.

Varias horas pasaron, dando entrada a la madrugada. Toda la casa estaba en silencio ya que todos dormían. Sigilosos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo del segundo piso. Yo aún no estaba totalmente dormido, por lo que, cuando escuché los pasos, me puse en guardia, cogiendo una pequeña daga que siempre tenía cerca, por protección y me acerqué a mí puerta, quedándome detrás de ella, esperando el momento idóneo para asaltar al sospechoso que se movía a esas altas horas de la noche. Los pasos poco a poco se iban acercando más y más, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, abrí la puerta y puse el filo de la daga en el cuello de aquel individuo

-¡Para Ezio! ¡Soy yo, Leonardo! -exclamando nervioso, pero sin levantar mucho la voz, me avisó de quien era. Obviamente, al ser tarde, la oscuridad por el pasillo era bastante densa, por lo que no podría haberlo visto, aun estando tan cerca.

-¿Leonardo? ¿Qué haces por los pasillos a estas horas? -pregunto alejando la daga del cuello de Leonardo, estando este un poco asustado aun.

-Que miedo he pasado... creía que iba a morir...-comentó en voz baja- ¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto? Tengo algo que decirte...

-Está bien...

Le doy paso a mi habitación, algo confuso al no entender que podría querer Leonardo a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Te he pillado durmiendo Ezio?

-No, estaba despierto ¿qué querías Leonardo?

No pude terminar apenas la pregunta, cuando Leonardo se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con inquietud y deseo. Yo, sorprendido, alejo a Leonardo, cortando el beso algo bruscamente.

-¿¡Leonardo, que has hecho? -digo algo avergonzado, ya que me había pillado por sorpresa, en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie

-Solo te he besado... Me has tenido desatendido durante toda la cena y al no poder haber venido antes, tampoco he podido estar tiempo a solas contigo - aclaró con un rostro inocente y apenado.

Ahora me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Dibujé una sonrisa algo torcida en mi rostro, clavando mi mirada en los ojos del rubio y diciendo después:

-Perdona Leonardo, como comprenderás no podemos ir restregándonos por las esquinas-digo acercándome al hombre, poniendo una mano en una de sus mejillas, haciéndole dulces caricias en ella.

-Tampoco era eso, que siempre te vas a los extremos

-Jajaja Sí, quizás sea porque me gustan más los extremos

Junto mis labios con los de mi amigo, atrayéndolo hacia mí, no solo juntando nuestros bocas. Mis manos sujetaban la cintura de Leonardo, mientras mi lengua se movía libremente por la boca del rubio, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y me correspondía el beso, succionando mi lengua con fervor, indicándome su excitación.

-Solo nos hemos besado ¿y ya estás así? Realmente eres un pervertido Leonardo -digo burlonamente, antes de relamerme mirando al hombre rubio, avergonzándolo con mi reciente acto lujurioso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pero su mirada me pedía más, aunque estuviera avergonzado, sus ojos me lo decía todo. Estaba sediento de amor y no solo de eso...

-Si tanto quieres, no sé qué haces vestido aún.

Mis fuertes palabras lo hicieron temblar, pero no tuvo dilación alguna a obedecerme. Comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa, avergonzado por mi penetrante mirada posada en él. Una vez la desabrochó, la dejó caer al suelo, pasando a comenzar a quitar sus pantalones. Yo, miraba atento y sin perderme detalle de la situación, mi mirada inspeccionaba todos los rincones del fino y pálido cuerpo que se iban destapando, poniendo más nervioso a Leonardo, a la vez que, al parecer, lo excitaba más. Una pequeña risa divertida se me escapó provocando que me levantara, cansado de solo mirar. Una vez lo tenía solo en prendas menores, lo tiré a la cama de un empujón, dejándolo en una posición bastante provocativa que añadiendo la mirada de súplica por su parte, hicieron que mi fuego interior, ardiera más, aumentando también, mi excitación, y perdiendo así, cualquier oportunidad de salir de esa situación.

Me subí a la cama, poniéndome encima de Leonardo. Una vez en esa posición, le di algunos besos entrecortados en los labios, los cuales fueron recibidos con ganas aunque con la mirada algo molesta, me decian que no los diera así, sino más largos y con pasión. Eso me provocó una sonrisa pícara y divertida, esta vez no iba a portarme "bien" como hacia siempre que teniamos sexo, ahora iban a cambiar las turnas, esta vez iba a ser él quien seria el controlado.

Deje de lado sus labios y baje besando el cuello, mientras con mis manos acariciaba el contorno del cuerpo de mi compañero, investigando sus curvas y memorizándolas. Leonardo soltaba suaves suspiros como respuesta a mis roces.

-Ahh.. Ezio, no sigas... -dijo Leonardo. entre suspiros

-¿No quieres que siga?

-No es eso...

Sonreí e ignorandolo, mordí el cuello del hombre, provocando que soltara un leve quejido de dolor. Se dispuso a replicarme pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, le tapé la boca con una de mis manos. Leonardo, asombrado por mis actos, intento librarse de la mano que le tapaba la boca forcejeando un poco, sin éxito alguno. Cuando el forcejeo del otro cesó, le destape la boca y acerqué mi rostro al suyo con voz tranquila y masculina susurré: Esta vez, lo haremos a mi gusto.

Cuando termine de decir aquello, besé a Leonardo con pasión, introdciendo mi lengua en su boca y moviéndola por toda ella. Mis manos no se estaban quietas, tocando cada rincón del delgado y pálido cuerpo del rubio.

-Ah..

Este soltó un suave gemido de placer bastante estimulante para mis oídos. Acaricié el torso con pequeñas caricias mientras bajaba poco a poco mis manos hacia su entrepierna, donde cogí su miembro erecto y lo comencé a masajear.

Tras unos minutos de caricias estimulantes para ambos, levanto un poco la cadera de Leonardo y comienzo a introducirme lentamente en él. Escuchando los ahora más seguidos sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de Leonardo, comienzo a moverme lentamente en su interior. Cuando por fin el cuerpo del mayor está acostumbrado a mí, comienzo a moverme con algo de más soltura. Planto mis labios en los de mi compañero de cama, añadiendo más pasión al ambiente.

Leonardo llevó sus brazos hacia mi cuello, rodeándolo con fuerza.

Cuando ambos terminamos, caímos dormidos casi al instante, despidiendo la noche con una amplia sonrisa por mi parte.

Llegó la mañana y todos esperábamos en el comedor a Leonardo, él cuál se retrasaba para desayunar.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? -comenta tío Mario, hambriento.

-Tranquilo tío Mario, no tardará mucho en bajar -añado aguantándome un poco la risa.

En ese momento se escuchan fuertes pisadas, de alguien corriendo acercándose al comedor a gran velocidad.

-Ahí viene, ya podrás desayunar tranquilo tío. -termino tapándome la boca para que no vieran mi mueca divertida.

-¡ Perdonad mi retraso ! -dice Leonardo sentándose a mí lado en la mesa, mirándome molesto. - ¿Por qué no avisaste cuando te fuiste? -susurra a un volumen que solo yo pudiese escuchar.

- Es que estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo... No quería quitarte tiempo en la cama, que seguro que hace mucho tiempo que no duermes en condiciones en una-contesto con el mismo volumen.

- Eres...eres...

Antes de que Leonardo comenzara a regañarme, pusieron la comida en la mesa y mi madre puso orden con su dulce genio. Así, comencé a desayunar riéndome del artista, mientras que este comía mirándome con enfado.

- Sabes que siempre acabo ganando -musité burlonamente para enfadar aún más al rubio que estaba a mi lado. Reí y continué comiendo.

Un nuevo día me esperaba lleno de aventuras, saltos, líos y ... diversión.


End file.
